永遠の愛, Eien no ai (amor eterno)
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Kagome Higurashi es la prometida del hijo menor del "Dios" que rige en esa parte del sengoku. Ambos se conocen de chicos pero ninguno se recuerda y por consecuente ninguno se lleva bien hasta que se ven envueltos en una nueva aventura.
1. Chapter 1

永遠の愛, Eien no ai (amor eterno)  
Capítulo 1

Nuestra historia se sitúa en la época feudal donde si no sabes cuidarte mueres, dónde si no le rindes respeto al "Dios" o "Yōkai" superior morías o en algunos casos raros eres exiliado. Cada nacimiento de una mujer humana el "Dios" baja a verla y le coloca un nombre y le asigna un esposo con el cual al cumplir los 15 años las obligan a mudarse con él a una cabaña sin derecho a negarse o de lo contrario mueren. Estos se dividen en cuatro Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, muchos les denomina "Clanes" pero en realidad son reinos de "Dioses Yōkai" los cuales pueden ser despiadados, es raro el que no lo es, también suelen escoger a alguien de su reino dándoles algún don especial.

Hoy es el día en que Naomi una linda mujer del pueblo perteneciente al clan Inu-Yōkai del Oeste estaba por dar a luz, aún no sabían que sería, su suegro el padre de Yamato su esposo rezaba porque fuera un barón y así el Inu-Yōkai no bajaría a desgraciar sus vidas quitándoles a la niña

Yamato llegó con un cuenco lleno de agua y lo dejó donde la partera le había indicado, Yamato se sentó y colocó la cabeza de su esposa sobre sus piernas mientras ella entraba en labor de parto así la partera empezó a pujar y después de unas largas horas el llanto se hizo presente en la cabaña y justo antes de anunciar si era varón o una femenina una fuerte ventisca acompañado de una enorme bola de luz se hizo presente en el pueblo descendiendo en la entrada de la cabaña donde acababa de dar a luz Naomi, dejando ver a un enorme Yōkai de cabellera plateada atada en una coleta alta, con una enorme armadura y tres espadas, entró sin pedir permiso alguno mirando a la criatura que acababa de llegar al mundo de los vivos, miro a la madre y le dedicó una sonrisa enseñando sus colmillos, luego tomó a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos y la arropo con un Kimono verde con flores de sakura.

–Kagome-dijo por fin Él

–¿Kagome?-pregunto Naomi

–Si así se llamara ella, Kagome como la estrella.

–Es hermoso-elogio Naomi.

–En efecto que lo es y su prometido será mi hijo menor Inuyasha

–S-su-su hijo–él Yōkai asintió–es todo un honor saber que mi hija es la prometida de su hijo-ella intenta alabar al Yōkai

–No es necesario desde ahora en adelante yo vendré a ver a la niña.

–Si Inu No Taisho-sama

–deje la formalidad mujer solo llamame Touga

–Como usted quiera Touga

Dicho esto él Yōkai le entregó a la pequeña niña a su madre y se retiró de la cabaña.

–Kagome, me gusta ese nombre ¿tu que opinas Yamato?

–Oh es hermoso, al menos le hace honor a la estrella.

Así los años pasaron, Kagome ahora con tan solo 6 años de edad en los cuales todos los días por la tarde el Yōkai de cabellera plateada iba a visitar a Kagome, no había día que no lo hiciera, siempre llegaba con un regalo para ella, le llevaba todo tipo de Kimonos, una tarde Touga decidió llevar a Inuyasha junto con Él a visitar a la pequeña niña.

Inuyasha contaba con tres años más que Kagome, al igual que su padre era un Inu-Yōkai pero también tiene una parte humana, a esto se le da a conocer como Hanyō o semi-Yōkai ya que exactamente no son ni uno ni otro, en otros clanes no suelen ser aceptados ya que es la deshonra de una familia de yōkais.  
El día de hoy Kagome a los 6 años de edad tendía su primer contacto con su "prometido" y es a la edad en la que los "Dioses Yōkais" suelen darles algún "don especial" a los niños.

Inuyasha caminaba de la mano con su padre, mientras una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro y a pesar de que escuchaba que varios yōkais le gritaban cosas no cambiaba pues estaba visto que no sabían que él era el hijo de su Dios así que todas esas frases le importaban un comino.

–Papá ¿la niña que conoceré hoy no me insultara por ser un semi-yōkai?

–hijo no te preocupes por eso mira ya estamos llegando.

Cuando se veía la casa de la familia Higurashi una pequeña niña salió corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en cuanto vio al enorme yōkai mientras gritaba "hola Touga-sama" cuando por fin la niña llegó junto a Touga se percató de que alguien venía con él.

–Hola Touga-sama ¿Trajo a su hijo como prometió? Me dijo que jugaría con él toda la tarde.

–Kagome–le dedicó una sonrisa–si mi hijo vino conmigo pero él es muy penoso y se esconde detrás de mi.

–oh pues no tiene que tener miedo yo no le haré nada

En eso el pequeño hanyô se asoma y mira de quien se trata.

–khe! –dice el pequeño en su defensa–yo no le tengo miedo a esa niña

–¡oye no me digas niña!–gritó la niña enojada–me llamo Kagome

–niños no peleen vamos a tu casa Kagome.

La pequeña niña asintió y tomó la otra mano de Touga e Inuyasha gruño por tal atrevimiento hacia su padre. Al llegar a la cabaña Kagome jalo a Inuyasha para jugar juntos mientras sus padres platican.

–oye ¿Cual es tu nombre?

–Inuyasha

–mucho gusto Inuyasha yo me llamo Kagome–ella le sonrió y él sólo miró –vamos a jugar con los demás niños seguro que les caes bien.

Caminaron hacia un grupo de niños que estaba ahí jugando Kagome los saludo a todos y su saludo fue contestado.

–Chicos les quiero presentar a mi nuevo amigo Inuyasha

–¡Un hanyō! Kagome aléjate de él no sabemos si pueda hacerte algo.

–Kikyo no permitiré que insultes a Inuyasha así que el no te ha hecho nada- asi Kagome defendió por primera vez a Inuyasha.

–ya déjalo Kagome estoy acostumbrado a que me traten así.

–¡No!–Exclamó ella enojada– Yo no soy tan grande pero lo que me han enseñado es a no dejarme llevar por las apariencias. Vámonos Inuyasha ellos se pierden de jugar con nosotros.

Así Kagome dejó a una pequeña Kikyo muy enojada ya que nunca se habían llevado muy bien que digamos siempre se estaban peleando pero esta vez Kagome había demostrado ser superior a ella.

–Inuyasha ¿Qué edad tienes?

–he? ¿Para que quieres saber que edad tengo? He niña

–Ui que grosero yo tengo 6 años mis papas me dijeron que era especial y que hoy el señor Touga me daría un don porque el es nuestro Dios y eso es lo que hacen los dioses.

–me alegro por ti niña tonta

–oye no hace falta que seas tan grosero, si lo que quieres es que te deje solo dilo–la niña suspiró–mira esa de allá es mi casa ven cuando quieras.

La pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches entró a su cabaña directo a su habitación y fue seguida por Naomi.

–Kagome ¿Donde esta el pequeño Inuyasha?-cuestiono su madre

–él fue muy grosero conmigo mami y decidió quedarse afuera.

–oh hija Touga quiere hablar contigo.

y así la pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches salió con una sonrisa de su habitación mientras su madre le tomaba la mano derecha, se sentó frente a Touga mientras este le sonreía.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

永遠の愛, Eien no ai (amor eterno)

Capítulo 2

Cuatro personas se encontraban en la cabaña, una de ellas era una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches de seis años de edad la cual recibirá hoy su "don" la niña sonreía Touga él cual es su Dios y le deben respeto.

–Kagome sabes que hoy es un día muy importante para tí ¿verdad?

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa

–Bien entonces Kagome Higurashi–nombró Touga–Tu don será…

fueron interrumpidos por el grito de una anciana.

–¡ayuda hay un hanyō en la aleda!

Kagome salió corriendo hacia afuera seguida de su madre y Touga

–¡Alto!-gritó kagome posicionándose frente a Inuyasha–No permitiré que dañe a mi amigo, el no es malo y es hijo Touga-sama-la anciana miró hacia donde la niña apuntaba y vio a su "Dios" ahí a lo cual ella hizo una reverencia, mientras Touga solo observaba a aquella anciana.

–Lo lamento yo no sabia que eras el hijo de Inu No Taisho-sama-hizo una reverencia al pequeño hanyō.

–¡Keh!- fue lo único que dijo el pequeño peliplata haciendo que la anciana se marchara.

–Inuyasha ¿porque estas enojado?-pregunto Touga

–Es culpa de ella–apuntó hacia Kagome–Ella hizo que todo pueblo me mirara al igual que esa niña llamada Kikyo que hizo un berrinche y aviso a todo el pueblo de que yo estaba aquí y quería matarlos y luego la anciana fue la primera en salir gritando como loca.

–Inuyasha no hace falta que seas grosero con Kagome, ella no te ha hecho nada-dijo su padre poniéndose a su altura.

–No se preocupe Touga-sama se que a Inuyasha no le agrado espero que seamos amigos algún día.

–Inuyasha ¿no tienes nada que decirle a Kagome?

–No-respondió el niño enojado mientras miraba de reojo a Kagome

La pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches se le deslizó una lágrima y luego salió corriendo mientras algo en ella le decía que abrazara a Inuyasha y no salir así

–Kagome-dijo Inuyasha antes de salir detrás de ella.

–dejemos que arreglen su problema-dijo Naomi con una sonrisa de lado invitando a pasar a Touga a la cabaña a tomar el té.

Inuyasha por fin alcanzó a Kagome que estaba frente a un río llorando, pudo saberlo gracias a el olor salino que desprendía ella llenando la atmósfera.

–Kagome–el pequeño niño le llamó pero ella siguió llorando–yo...lo lamento Kagome

Camino hasta quedar a un lado de ella y sentarse a su lado abrazándola.

–Inuyasha-susurró ella mientras se daba vuelta para abrazar al pequeño hanyō con los ojos aún llorosos.

–Inuyasha–volvió a decir ella un poco más calmada –¿en serio lo sientes?

–Si

–¿Me prometes algo?

–¿que?

–Prometeme que siempre seremos amigos

–lo prometo

así los pequeños niños sellaron su deseo con un beso, un beso infantil lleno de inocencia ambos sonrojados por el beso, regresan a la aldea de la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Touga al verlos supo que ya por fin se llevaban bien.

–Papá Kagome y yo somos amigos

–Me alegro por ustedes dos.

–Ya era hora de que hicieras una amiga hijo-se burló Touga

–No molestes papá-fue lo único que dijo en su defensa.

En la cabaña de los Higurashi Touga puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de la pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches recito un pequeño ademán que nadie aparte de su hijo entendieron, al terminar un brillo rosado purpaseo cubrió el cuerpo de Kagome elevandola un poco, cuando el brillo desapareció el cabello de la pequeña niña estaba ligeramente más largo y sus ojos de ser marrones se tornaron azulados, pero de ahí en mas nada se veía distinto.

–Kagome tu don lleva el nombre de Holidory es el nombre que se le dá a una sacerdotisa con poderes especiales y únicos que sólo tú con el tiempo aprenderás cuales son.

–gracias Touga-sama-agradeció la pequeña niña.

Después de esto se sentaron a platicar lo que restaba de la tarde y así horas después la noche callo y la hora de que Touga e Inuyasha se fueron llegó se despidieron amablemente Inuyasha y Kagome se habían quedado dormidos abrazados en el mismo futon hacia horas atrás así que el trabajo fue no despertarlos separarlos al mismo tiempo, solo unos minutos y lo lograron.

Los años pasaron Kagome creció ahora contaba con 13 años, tan solo dos años más y tendría que casarse su madre se veía algo preocupada ante esa idea pero lo que le daba un poco de alivio es que tendría a Sōta que contaba con 5 años de edad.

–¡Kagome¡-gritó su madre afuera de la cabaña

–Mande mamá

–ya esta la comida anda ve por su padre-la azabache asintió y salió disparada en busca de su padre

Kagome conforme fue creciendo su don se fue desarrollando, descubrió que podía sanar, que podía purificar, que podía oír cosas que su madre no, que podía oler cosas que para sus amigos y familia se le hacia difícil, luego hace unos meses descubrió que podía correr más rápido que antes, sus ojos habían cambiado completamente a ser azulados y su cabello por mas que se lo cortara le crecía demasiado rápido. estaba entrenando como sacerdotisa junto a la famosa Midoriko y su "compañera de clases" era Kikyo, la cual todo el tiempo estaba compitiendo con ella siempre discutían por una cosa o por la otra al final Kagome la ignoraba y se iba por otro lado.

Touga no había ido los últimos tres días lo cual se le hacia raro a toda la familia higurashi.

Kagome por fin encontró a su padre aunque no muy bien que digamos estaba tirado sobre el suelo desmayado por exceso de sol, lo tomó como pudo y lo recargo contra su cuerpo y lo llevo a casa.

–Yamato-dijo la madre cuando los vio entrar y corrió a ayudar a su hija a recostar a su esposo.

–Kagome ¿qué sucedió?

–Cuando llegue el estaba ahí desmayado por el sol, supongo-fue lo único que dijo la azabache

–ya sabremos que le sucedido cuando despierte- minutos después Yamato despertó y les explico que solo se sintió mal y ya no supo más de él.

Kagome caminaba por el bosque pensando en que podría haberle pasado a su padre luego recordó que hacía tiempo que Touga no iba a visitarlos y se preocupo por él.

–¡Niña tonta fijate por donde vas!-ella había chocado con alguien

–perdoname

–vete que aquí niña tonta y deja de fastidiar con tú molesta presencia y olor

–que grosero y deja de llamarme "niña" que me llamo Kagome ¿entiendes? Ka-GO-ME

–keh! no me importa- aquella extraña persona con la que estaba hablando se dió la vuelta y se fue por las ramas mientras dejaba a Kagome ahí enojada

–Que tipo tan mas raro-dijo antes de irse sin percatarse que aquel chico estaba observandola desde una rama lejana de un árbol.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**永遠の愛, Eien no ai (amor eterno) **

**Capítulo 3**

Nuestra azabache se encontraba alistando sus cosas para salir a caminar, su madre le había prohibido salir sin su carcaj lleno de flechas y su arco más aparte el tomar algo de alimento para no sufrir hambre.

–Listo-dijo para sí misma y antes de salir de su casa aviso a su madre.

Camino por el amplio bosque disfrutando de la naturaleza, camino y camino hasta llegar a un lindo lago en el cual había una cascada que al verla se preparó para entrar al agua quedando completamente desnuda entró siendo envolvida por aquel manto blanquecino con tonos azulados quedando a la vista de cualquier persona que apareciera, luego escuchó el crujir de una rama y se puso en alerta intento divisar quién o qué era lo que estaba por los alrededores, se concentró y percibió la presencia de un demonio y humano a la vez y ahí supo que se trataba de un hanyō y algo en ella le hizo saber que esto estaba mal no sabía cuánto tiempo la había observado ¿cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes?

–Sal de ahí hanyō-dijo con voz demandante

y así una figura de cabellos plateados, pequeñas orejas de perro con haori rojo y unos ojos de color ámbar la observaron con un gesto de enojo.

–Oh eres tú ¿que quieres ahora maleducado?

–Eso no te incumbe

–¿Eso crees?

–¡Keh!

–De seguro quieres comerme por eso me sigues después de habernos encontrado aquel día

–¡Estás loca! yo para que quiero comerme a una inútil y débil humana

–Grosero-fue lo único que dijo ella y él solo la miro

–Boba-respondió él sacándole la lengua

–¿Te importaría darte vuelta? quiero salirme ahora-el peliplata bufó y se dio vuelta de mala gana

–Ni que quisiera verte-dijo él en un susurro pero lo que no sabía es que la chica lo podía escuchar.

–he escuchado eso idiota-dijo ella golpeándole con una piedra en la cabeza

–Oye tú ¿porque hiciste eso?-reclama mientras se soba el enorme chichon que le había dejado la azabache con tremendo golpe

–por lo que dijiste ¿creías que no te iba a escuchar? pues que iluso gracias al don que me dio Touga-sama puedo hacer cosas como un youkai y entre ellas esta la desarrollada audición.

–¿estás diciendo que aquel viejo te dio ese don?

–Ten más respeto por el idiota que es tu dios

–Keh! tonta ¿no lo has notado?

–¿que?-preguntó ella un poco confundida

–No es tan obvio- respondió él apuntando a su platinada cabellera

–¿que cosa? -inquirió ella aun sin comprender

–El parentesco con el viejo-dijo por fin el ambarino

–¿Estas diciendo que Touga-sama es tu padre?-preguntó dudosa

–exactamente-el sonrió de lado y ella solo cambió su expresión facial a una más serena

–de seguro tu sabes lo que le ha pasado tiene un par de semanas que no nos visita

–Espera ¿tu familia es la que iba a ver todos los días?-la azabache agrandó los ojos sorprendida

–¿como que iba?- pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo

–se ha puesto mal y dime que no te acuerdas de mi Kagome

–La verdad no sé quién eres- respondió ella

–Bah! sabía que nunca debí hacerte caso aquel día- el peliplata recordaba el día en que se conocieron cerrando aquel pacto de amigos por siempre

–de que estas hablando ¿nos conocíamos ya?- ella aun dudaba

–Kagome ¿no recuerdas el día en que mi padre te dio tu don?

–No muy bien

–Kagome eres caso perdido–se masajeó las sienes–Soy Inuyasha boba

–Espera tu no puedes ser Inuyasha el no me trataría así de mal como tú

–Tonta soy yo y no sabia que eras Kagome, aquella Kagome que se convirtió en mi amiga desde que era un niño

–Tonto pues ¿cuantas Kagome's conoces por aquí? que yo sepa tu padre no repite el nombre dos veces.

–Te extrañe-dijo él dándose la vuelta y abrazando a la azabache mientras sonreía

–Igual yo idiota-dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo

–Deja de insultarme-dijo el enojado

Ambos pasaron la tarde platicando en aquel hermoso claro, la comida que ella había llevado les aguanto hasta la noche ambos cenaron agusto y se quedaron mirando las estrellas y disfrutando del cómodo silencio solo se escuchaban los ruidos de la madre naturaleza, luego una presencia maligna se hizo presente a unos metros de ellos observando de manera penetrante al peliplata.

–Inuyasha-dijo haciendo que a Kagome le diera un poco de miedo ya que aquella persona desprendía un aura maligna muy fuerte y temía por sus vidas.

El peliplata solo observo a la persona que le había llamado y no dijo nada pasaron unos minutos antes de que el contestara.

–¿que quieres?- Inuyasha estaba verdaderamente molesto no lo podía creer.

La azabache se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿quién era esa persona? ¿que quería de Inuyasha? ¿Sería malo? ¿les hará daño?

* * *

Es corto pero les compensare en el siguiente. Igual pido una disculpa por el exceso de dialogo!

**Nos vemos el sábado! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

–Inuyasha -repitió aquella misteriosa persona.

–¿que quieres? -volvió a contestar tajante el peliplata.

–¿quien eres? -pregunto la azabache que estaba sentada al lado derecho del hanyō.

–Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntar estúpida humana -insultó aquel ser desconocido para ella.

–Que grosero y deja te informo que yo no soy "humana" por ahora soy una Inu-Hanyō

–eso a mi que me importa sigues siendo inferior

–¡Callate idiota! -grito Inuyasha.

Esto hizo enojar de más a aquella persona con la que estaban ¿hablando?

–No me hables así Inuyasha que este Sesshomaru puede acabar con tu vida en este instante.

–¡Keh!

–¡Basta! -grito alguien más

–Padre -dijeron ambos al unísono.

–¿cuántas veces tengo que decirles que se comporten como hermanos? -Kagome miró a Touga y sonrío.

–Touga-sama –salió disparada a abrazarlo –Lo he echado tanto de menos

–Kagome –abrazó al cuerpo pequeño de la chica –yo también te he echado de menos pequeña.

Después de besarle la frente se separó de ella y se dirigió enojado hacia sus hijos.

–Sesshomaru –llamó– te dije que vinieras por tu hermano no que pelearan.

Sesshomaru, hijo mayor de la familia Taisho, yōkai completo, hijo de Irasue, cabellos dorados igual que su padre, ojos dorados, igual que Inuyasha lo único que los hacía diferentes es que él es completamente yōkai y tiene 70 años más que Inuyasha.

–Kagome ¿podremos ir a tu casa? -inquirió Touga

–Touga-sama usted y su familia son bienvenidos en casa -contestó la aludida.

–Bien gracias pequeña -así emprendieron camino hacia la cabaña de la familia Higurashi.

–Mamá tenemos visitas -avisó la chica al entrar a casa.

–Touga-sama bienvenidos -Naomi los recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

–Gracias Naomi

Los tres peliplatas se sentaron frente a la familia Higurashi.

–Naomi he venido a hablar con ustedes sobre el matrimonio de Kagome

–Pero para eso aún faltan dos años -contestó ella

–Lo se pero necesito hacer una excepción ella tiene que casarse dentro de cuatro meses.

–¿como me voy a casar con alguien que no conozco y más en tampoco tiempo?

–Oh querida pero si ya lo conoces -respondió su padre

–¿que... pero como? -Kagome se sorprendió tanto en realidad ya conocía a su prometido. Su madre jamás le había querido decir quién era, siempre le decía "Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás Kagome" pero esa respuesta nunca la dejaba satisfecha y ahora venía su Dios anunciando que dentro de cuatro meses tendría que casarse, esto sí que era extraño.

–¿pero quién es?

–Pues Kagome tu y yo seremos familia -respondió Touga

–¿que?

–Así es Inuyasha es tu prometido -soltó por fin la deidad

–¡¿que?! -dijeron ambos al unísono

–Lo que escucharon ambos se casaran dentro de cuatro meses.

–pero yo no quiero casarme con Inuyasha -dijo Kagome en su defensa.

–y yo no quiero casarme con Kagome -respondió de igual manera el platinado.

–lo lamento muchachos pero no pueden hacer nada esto se decidió desde que ambos nacieron.

–¡No! Inuyasha es como un hermano jamás me casaré con él -dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Inuyasha se quedó sentado observando el umbral de la puerta por donde Kagome había salido. No sabía porque pero le dolía que Kagome lo viera como su "hermano" no quería que lo viera de esa manera para él ella es una mujer, una mujer que quiere que permanezca a su lado por el resto de sus días, pero ella no quiere hacerlo.

–Inuyasha ve por ella -Ordenó su padre.

Kagome corría sin rumbo alguno llorando no sabía si era por nervios o porque tendría que casarse con él, llegó a un claro dónde había un pequeño riachuelo sentándose cercas de él para seguir llorando, Inuyasha la única persona que amaba no quería casarse con ella y haber dicho que lo quería como a su hermano había dolido, en realidad estaba enamorada de él más de lo que creía.

Inuyasha por fin dió con Kagome y se le partió el alma al verla así llorando ¿que podría hacer? jamás había experimentado algo igual.

–Kagome –ella lo miró fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Kagome -volvió a repetir acercándose a ella.

–Inu...yasha -dijo en un sollozo.

Inuyasha la abrazo.

–¿que pasa Kagome?

Ella negó.

–Entonces ¿qué sucede?

Ella negó una vez más.

–¡Tonta! no se llora por nada.

–Lo siento -dijo por fin ella regalando una sonrisa solo para él.

Duraron un largo rato abrazados sin decir nada, el silencio era cómodo en este instante.

–Inuyasha no creí que te enamoraras de una insignificante humana -dijo alguien desde los arbustos cercas de ahí.

–¿quien eres? -gruñó el peliplateado.

–Oh eso no es tan importante ahora –se burló –Quiero que esa chica me de lo que me pertenece desde hace años -exigió.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿pero de mierda estás hablando? -dijo Inuyasha

–Yo no tengo nada tuyo -respondió Kagome

–claro que lo tienes dentro de ti está ella esa perla por la que Midoriko dió su vida hace 100 años atrás.

–¿de qué hablas? yo...yo no tengo nada dentro mío.

–Claro que lo tienes -se burló nuevamente.

De los arbustos salió un ¿hombre? pero con piel de mandril cubriendo su cuerpo rodeado de avispas gigantes venenosas, ninguno de los dos presentes sabía de quién se trataba, aquella extraña persona lanzó un ataque directo hacia Inuyasha, él cual con su ahori de rata de fuego no recibió daño alguno, la azabache se preocupó por su amigo e hizo un campo de fuerza purificando a muchos de los bichos del enemigo.

–Maldita. Me vengaré -dicho esto aquel extraño ser desapareció.

Inuyasha observaba a Kagome agotada por haber utilizado energía de más.

–¿estas bien Kagome?

–No te preocupes por mi. Qué me dices tu ¿estas bien?

–Keh! ese maldito no puede herirme tan fácilmente.

–Inuyasha -se burló la chica.

Regresaron a la cabaña de la familia de ella y le explicaron todo a sus padres.

–Por eso es que necesito que se casen antes -explicó Touga.

–Explicate padre -dijo de mala gana el menor de la familia.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bien con esto cumplo mi cuota por el día de hoy x3 espero sea de su agrado! :D nos vemos el sábado! **

**RCTO **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Hasta ahora un día común, Kagome caminaba de un lado al otro esperando por la llegada de sus padres. Los minutos pasaban y se percató que no lo hacían. Ya habían tardado demasiado y ella se estaba preocupando, no sabía qué hacer si salir corriendo en su búsqueda o esperarlos ahí.

—¡Oye! Niña tonta ¿Qué haces?-Alguien desde la puerta la acababa de sacar de sus pensamientos.

—Idiota ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo por ti, se trata de tus padres. – informó. Ella se quedó paralizada

— ¿Qué pasa con mis padres? -inquirió aún preocupada.

—Lo tendrás que ver por ti misma. –respondió seriamente.

—Yo no voy a ningún lado.-rezongo cruzándose de brazos realizando un puchero con su labio inferior.

El peliplata no dijo nada, se aproximó a ella y la cargó como a un costal de papas sobre su hombro y se la llevó. A pesar de protestar, él hizo caso omiso a ello y continuó con su caminó ignorando los constantes insultos propiciados de su boca y los pequeños golpes que se repetían en su espalda una y otra vez.

No tardaron en llegar hasta dónde se encontraban los padres de Kagome. Se podían apreciar a ambos sobre el suelo… acostados sin moverse.

Ella se alarmó. Inuyasha la dejó en el suelo y ella corrió hacia sus padres. Un grito salió de su boca, ninguno se movía y respiraba… ambos se hallaban muertos sobre el suelo. Claramente las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en los ojos de la joven, las gotas caían como torrente hasta aterrizar sobre los cuerpos inertes de sus padres.

— ¿Q-Qué pasó Inuyasha? –preguntó entrecortadamente aún llorando.

—Yo los encontré en un prado aún más lejos de aquí, estaban completamente llenos de sangre y a unos cuantos metros había una aldea en llamas -. Formó una pausa. —Pregunté a un aldeano sobreviviente y me dijo que el causante de eso era alguien con sed de venganza, alguien que no podía dejar de matar, alguien muy cruel. — Kagome lo miró absorta tratando de asimilar sus palabras. — No me quiso describir cómo era ese sujeto, pero lo que sí me dijo fue que después alguien con piel de mandril le llamó y se fue.

—Mis padres están muertos Inuyasha. - concluyó colocándose de pie con los puños cerrados a los costados de su cuerpo.

Seguidamente, miró al joven de cabellos plateados que la miraba con una expresión de angustia y preocupación por ella y no pudo evitar arrojarse sobre sus brazos. Descargando todo el dolor y sufrimiento que sentía en aquel instante por perder a sus padres. Estaba sola ahora, sin nadie.

—Ya no llores yo estaré aquí. - sus palabras sonaron gentiles al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos y acariciaba su cabellera negra con delicadeza.

—Nunca me abandones -rogó ella.

—Nunca. –prometió él atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

De esa manera las horas pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera…

Una semana después del incidente, Inuyasha se había mudado a la aldea con autorización de su padre. Ambos se habían convertido en grandes amigos, mucho más de lo que ya eran. La convivencia constante, las situaciones en común y las miradas lascivas entre ambos solo confirmaron lo que ya se r

Kagome vivía sola en su cabaña junto a su hermano menor él cual ignoraba lo que había sucedido con sus padres. Ante su corta edad no deseaba crear un mal recuerdo que lo invadiera. Sería un impacto muy fuerte para el pequeño, que ella intentaba retrasar. Esperaría el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad al respecto a sus padres.

—¡Kagome! - clamó una voz desde afuera de la cabaña.

—Pasa Inuyasha. -dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En el instante en que ingresó a su casa, Kagome se percató de los constantes jalones que le realizaba su hermano pequeño a las orejas del joven de ojos dorados.

—¡Keh! Dile a este niño que deje de tocarme las orejas.- exigió disgustado al tiempo que bajaba al pequeño de sobre sus hombros.

Ella no pudo contener la risa ante la actitud infantil del muchacho.

—No te burles tonta.–reclamó enfadado al tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Lo siento. - se disculpó mientras quitaba su hermano de la cabeza de Inuyasha. —.¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que las orejas de Inuyasha no se tocan? -le regañó.

El pequeño realizó un puchero de disgustó, pero después de un momento bajó la mirada entristecido ante el regaño, más cuando Kagome le sonrió volvió a animarse.

—Kagome, mi padre quiere que vayas al "Castillo de la Luna" tiene asuntos importantes que hablar contigo -Informó el peli plata yendo directamente al grano.

— ¿El amo Tōuga quiere verme? - inquirió sorprendida.

—¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir? –contestó sarcásticamente con otra pregunta un poco molesto.

—Perdón. –respondió ella en el mismo tonó despectivo.

—Vamos tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca –ordenó.

—No seas tan apresurado, solo acomodo mis cosas y nos vamos. Gruñón.

—¡Keh! - contestó él de forma altanera.

Diez minutos después Kagome andaba sobre la espalda de Inuyasha, ya era costumbre que viajara así en distancias largas. Ella disfrutaba ir bajo su cabellera donde podía deleitarse más cerca de su olor a pino y bosque; le encantaba, no lo podía negar.

Inuyasha me complacía de estar en aquella forma con ella, eran pocas las cosas que él disfrutaba, pero su proximidad era una de ellas. Esos momentos los añoraba al caer la noche. Sentir su tacto sobre su haori hecho de tela de las ratas de fuego, solo lo tentaba a desear algo más pero tendría que esperar, aún recordaba aquel día en que Kagome había dicho que ella le quería como un hermano. Eso aun le hacía sentir inseguro pero no lo negaba. Él la amaba y se lo haría saber a su forma.

Media hora después llegaron a una aldea, o lo que quedaba de ella. Estaba quemada _¿Quién era el causante?_ Nadie lo sabía, no parecía haber ningún sobreviviente. Los jóvenes miraron los alrededores pero no encontraban nada hasta que un llanto se escuchó y ambos se alarmaron. Intercambiaron miradas y lo siguiente que hicieron fue correr en búsqueda del culpable de aquel ruido. La tierra aun chamuscada y ardiente yacía bajo sus pies, pero no les importo. Su interés era el mismo, encontrar al sobreviviente de aquel incendio.

Bajo un enorme árbol verde se encontraron a un pequeño bebé rodeado por dos cuerpos calcinados. Dedujeron que aquellas personas seguramente eran sus padres. El pequeño al verlos dejo de llorar y extendió sus manos hacia Kagome para que lo alzara, ella sonrío.

—Kagome deja ha ese niño ahí.–ordenó Inuyasha de mala gana al notar que la chica lo cargaba entre sus brazos.

—No ¿Qué no ves que se ha quedado huérfano? –argumento ella con amargura en la voz al recordar como ella también lo era.

—Vamos Kagome, no sabemos nada de él ni su nombre.–se defendió él intranquilo.

—Pues aquí tiene bordado "Shippo". - notando la ligera escritura en hilo sobre la tela de la camisa del pequeño. —Yo digo que ese es su nombre.

—¡Khe! Anda mujer debemos irnos. –él ya no dijo nada con respecto.

No le agradaba que ella llevara en brazos a la criatura. Un bebé de quien sabe quién y no fuera de él.

_¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿En que estaba pensando? _sacudió su cabeza y se deshizo de esos pensamientos al tiempo en que comenzó a caminar más de prisa.

Contempló el cielo notando que pronto anochecería y tenía que encontrar una cueva cerca para descansar.

—Qué lindo bebé.–elogió ella al momento de alzarlo un poco más en el aire de forma juguetona.

—Ma…ma... mamá.–dijo el bebé con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Shippo, cariño –sonrió ella con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas._ ¿Cómo es posible que él pequeño la crea su madre?_ Kagome no pudo evitar compadecerse ante la desgracia que había sufrido la criatura entre sus manos. La abrazó más contra sí.

—Kagome. - habló Inuyasha -. Vamos a campar en esa cueva.- señaló hacia su lado derecho. —Iré por madera para la fogata y unos cuantos peces. Ustedes esperen aquí. –salió corriendo sin esperar a que Kagome dijera algo.

Ella entró a la cueva detallando un poco el lugar, un par de minutos después encontró una superficie plana sin demasiada piedra donde se sentó en postura india. Ya estando allí, comenzó a jugar con el pequeño que acababa de integrarse a su familia, a partir de ese momento ella sería su madre. Lo había decidido.

Al mirar al pequeño entre sus brazos su mente no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería Inuyasha con el papel de padre. Una expresión adornó su rostro al tiempo que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado, su sonrisa continuó haciéndose más y más grande conforme más pensaba en ese tema.

El joven de ojos dorados regresó a la cueva con la leña y el alimento que había ido a buscar. Se colocó de rodillas en un punto de la cueva con intenciones de encender la fogata. Miró de reojo a la joven al realizar la tarea, la encontró extraña ya que parecía que aun no notaba su presencia.

—Kagome. - llamó el chico al encender la fogata. —Kagome.-.repitió al no obtener respuesta alguna de parte de la azabache. — ¡Kagome! - gritó pero aun así ella no le hacía caso.

Lo peor era que ella sonreía sin razón aparente. _¿Qué se estaría imaginando_? Se preguntó con interés.

—¡Kagome! - llamó por última vez pero ahora la meneó un poco.

—Oh, Inuyasha has regresado. –dijo ella sonriéndole cálidamente como si no hubiera estado absorta hacia unos instantes.

—Tonta ¿Qué pensabas? - indagó con curiosidad ante la manera tan extraña de actuar de la chica.

—Nada –contestó ella de forma cortante. Al tiempo que viraba su atención al bebe entre sus brazos.

—¿Nada? Si tenías una sonrisa de boba ¿Qué pensabas? O mejor dicho ¿En quién pensabas?- aquel comentario sonó un tanto brusco, pero no pudo evitarlo. Cuando él sentía celos solía perder el control de sus palabras.

—No te diré no es algo que te interese. - respondió ante su actitud molesta.

—¡Ja! Haz lo que quieras, pero te recuerdo que estamos comprometidos. – y allí mencionó un grave error.

—No me importa si estamos comprometidos.-Mintió disgustada. —Yo… solo te quiero como a un hermano ¿recuerdas? – aquel comentario había sido hiriente con toda intención pero es que la había sacado de sus casillas con su actitud.

Eso le dolió mucho, tanto que un nudo se le formo en la garganta evitando que hablara bien. A él en cambio solo le trajo aquellos recuerdos que no podía olvidar… la primera vez que le dijo esas palabras hace algunos meses atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.**

Kagome se alistaba para ir a tomar una de sus ya acostumbradas duchas matutinas, pero ahora llevaría a Shippo, no podia dejarlo con Inuyasha le daba pendiente, el había dicho _"Yo no cuidare de este escuincle"_ Así que con mayor razón no se lo dejaría, otra clara razón es que él pequeño "príncipe" estaba dormido y odiaba ser despertado tan temprano, suspiró, le sonrío a Shippo y se lo llevo en brazos camino hasta el pequeño riachuelo que estaba cerca.

— Mamá.-llamó el pequeño en sus brazos y después comenzó a llorar, inmediatamente Kagome reviso que no se hubiera hecho del baño pero nada, entonces el pequeño comenzó a recostarse y giró la cabeza hacia sus senos reclamando leche.

—Pequeño, yo no puedo darte leche.– dijo, ella con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, el llanto del infante no se hizo de esperar Kagome no sabía qué hacer así que solo se limitó a darle agua, eso calmó un poco el hambre, al menos solo mientras tomaba el baño.

Se desvistió y entro el agua era cristalina se podía apreciar a los peces nadar, no era tan hondo, también le dio un pequeño baño a Shippo, justo en ese instante. Una luz salió del pequeño del cual se pudieron apreciar a dos figuras una femenina y otra masculina, ambos dijeron "Gracias" y se desvanecieron.

Kagome inmediatamente supo que esas personas eran los padres del pequeño Shippo, el cual protegería sobre todas las cosas, incluso si se trataba de Inuyasha él no maltrataría al pequeño por nada del mundo, a partir de ahora ella sería su nueva madre y así seguiría siendo hasta que él no quisiera eso.

—Vamos pequeño tenemos que regresar antes de que Inuyasha se preocupe. –mencionó la joven saliendo del agua con el niño en brazos, no tenía ropa limpia para ponerle al pequeño, asi que tuvo que ponerle la misma ropa con la que le habían encontrado.

Al llegar a la cueva Inuyasha estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. — ¡Tonta!-le gritó. — ¿Dónde carajos estaban?-preguntó de mala gana.

— No grites que Shippo viene dormido. —Contestó ella calmada. — Fui a tomar un baño, tú no te habías despertado y no quise hacerlo se que odias que te levanten temprano.

— ¡Tonta! Cuando salgas me tienes que avisar ¿Qué tal y te hubiera pasado algo? ¿Qué tal si algún monstruo les hubiera atacado? ¿Qué tal…?-Kagome no le dejó continuar.

— No paso nada Inuyasha no tienes porque preocuparte.- hizo una pausa. —Así que no te alteres, estas peor que mi mamá.

— ¿Me prometes que la siguiente vez me despertaras así sea temprano? –se quedó esperando la respuesta de la joven.

— Lo prometo Inuyasha.-respondió esa era su segunda promesa para él.

.

Ante eso el aludido sonrió abrazándola. — Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

Kagome trago en seco.

— ¿Lo sabes verdad?-repitió.

La chica carraspeo un poco antes de comenzar a hablar.ㅡLo sé Inuyasha yo también te quiero. –mencionó lo más serena que pudo.

Y era cierto lo quería pero más allá de "hermanos" como había dicho hace tiempo, lo deseaba, todas las noches después de enterarse que eran prometidos soñaba con él en su cama, y le daba miedo, miedo de no ser correspondida.

Inuyasha sonrió internamente con la respuesta de Kagome, Algo le decía que se llevarían mejor ahora, aunque ella no le dijera la verdad, él sabía que muy en el fondo ella le amaba y si no era así él y sólo él se encargaría de que le amara solo a él.

Habían desayunado para después seguir con su viaje.

— Inuyasha ¿pronto llegaremos?-inquirió cansada.

—Si Kagome sólo una hora más y llegaremos con mi padre. – contestó, y continuaron caminando.

— Príncipe Inuyasha. – saludó un soldado abriendo la enorme puerta del castillo.

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome de la mano para evitar que se perdiera dentro del castillo.

Caminaron alrededor de unos 20 minutos para llegar al despacho de su padre. La enorme puerta era de caoba roja con detalles de oro, Inuyasha poso su mano sobre el pomo y lo giró lentamente sin antes llamar a la puerta.

— Padre hemos llegado. –avisó el sonriendo mientras entrabamos a la enorme habitación.

—Inuyasha ¿Qué te he dicho sobre llamar antes de entrar? – regañó el mayor

— Lo siento padre.-se disculpó.

— Hola señor Toga. – saludó Kagome con el pequeño en brazos.

—Hola peque…ña… — Tōga miró al pequeño bebé que llevaba en brazos Kagome.

— ¿De quién es ese bebé? – interrogó Tōga frunciendo el seño mientras se acercaba a olfatearlo.

— Su nombre es Shippo Inuyasha y yo lo rescatamos de una aldea quemada.-contó la muchacha.

— Ya veo.-se sujeto la barbilla y los observo. — ¡Tengo un nieto! –exclamó casi saltando de la emoción.

— Padre ni siquiera es nuestro ¿Cómo puedes decir que es tu nieto?-habló algo enojado Inuyasha.

— Hijo Mira a Kagome ¿Qué ves?-hizo pausa un rato Inuyasha no dijo nada. — Yo veo a una madre y recuerda que es tu prometida ¿Puedo cargarlo? – Kagome asintió

Toga tomo a Shippo, en brazos y el pequeño sonrió.

— Mira creo que le agrada.-observó una feliz Kagome.

— ¡Keh! – fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha.

— Antes de que se me olvide los he llamado porque tengo una importante misión para ustedes.-anunció Tōga mientras ocupaba su lugar en gran silla de cuero.

— ¿Una misión? – preguntó Inuyasha.

— Si Sesshomaru ya está en camino. –fue lo único que dijo antes de que el llanto de Shippo les interrumpiera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece. Kazou es de propiedad de Gaby Rodin, mi querida amiga y hermana :3**

**Capitulo 7**

Caminaban con dirección al sur, siguiendo las órdenes de Tōga, tenían que alcanzar a Sesshomaru en el castillo del perteneciente al clan Okami donde su hijo, Koga se les uniría.

Kagome llevaba en sus brazos al pequeño Shippo feliz.

Llegaron a la primera aldea donde fueron recibidos de mala manera por todos los aldeanos. Una sacerdotisa salió a "platicar" con ellos portando un arco y un carcaj repleto de flechas.

Inuyasha la miro advirtiéndole que estuviera alerta.

— ¿Que es lo que quieren demonios?- inquirió sin ningún tacto.

— Solo vamos de paso.

— No son bienvenidos. – dijo la mujer con cierto desdén.

Ella a su vez le devolvió la mirada indicándole que se relajara.

— Lo siento sacerdotisa, pero tenemos que pasar la noche en esta aldea o de lo contrario el pequeño pasará hambre.-explicó Kagome con tono tranquilo.

—En esta aldea no permiten demonios así que váyanse o de lo contrario será obligatoria la fuerza.-amenazó la sacerdotisa llevando una mano hasta el carcaj.

Inuyasha rechinaba los dientes de puro coraje, Kagome miraba de manera reprobatoria a la sacerdotisa.

— Será mejor irnos Inuyasha, aquí no hay modales.-expresó con disgusto.

— ¡Feh! ¡Ya se le ofrecerá a esa vieja! - exclamó Inuyasha tomando la mano de Kagome para comenzar a caminar de nuevo para encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche.

Caminaban en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo. ¿Porque? La respuesta era sencilla, ambos estaban enojados y si alguno hablaba se dirían de cosas no muy agradables.

~ 永遠の愛 ~

— Mira ahí hay una cueva. - señaló la azabache e Inuyasha caminó hasta ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos caminaron hasta lo que esa noche sería su lugar de descanso.

Kagome preparó un futón improvisado de pasto seco cubierto por una enorme hoja para que no picara, mientras Inuyasha había ido a buscar un poco de leña para encender el fuego y calentar agua para hacer té.

— Mamá.-balbuceó el pequeño.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? —Ella se aproximó al pequeño y esté le estiró sus bracitos para que lo cargara, ella sonrió con ternura y lo tomo en sus brazos el pequeño automáticamente comenzó a buscar su pecho. —Valla tienes hambre.

Sentándose sobre el futón se descubrió un pecho, él se pegó como cual niño a un dulce, sin importarle que cierto hanyō pudiera llegar y verla así.

Pasaron la noche de manera tranquila, pero al amanecer cierto chico no se encontraba en la cueva así que aprovechó para alimentar al pequeño zorrito.

— ¡Kagome! –la llamarón desde afuera, ese era Inuyasha, sonaba alterado

¿Qué habrá hecho? Fue la primera pregunta que le llegó a la mente.

Para suerte de ella el pequeño ya había terminado con su desayuno para después quedarse dormido y salió a ver qué pasaba con el platinado que la llamaba tan desesperadamente.

_Espero que no haya hecho una locura._-se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Salió de la cueva después de haber acostado a Shippo sobre la cama de pasto y hojas, colocando una mano sobre la frente para hacer sombra y poder buscar al albino con mayor comodidad para su vista. Volviendo a escuchar que le gritaban viró hacia esa dirección y lo vio correr hasta quedar a un lado de ella, se oyó un gruñido e Inuyasha se ocultó a la espalda de la joven de ojos chocolate.

— ¡Vuelve aquí maldito!

Inuyasha tembló.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó la chica mientras giraba sobre sí para ver al medio demonio a la cara.

— ¡Feh! ¡Yo no he hecho nada, mujer!-se defendió el ambarino.

— ¡Maldito!-gritó un ogro verde, lleno de granos en la cara.

El ogro comenzó a caminar hacía ambos enojado con un enorme árbol en sus manos, ambos se prepararon, él desenvainó a Colmillo de acero y ella creó un arco de energía espiritual.

El ogro les lanzó el árbol e inmediatamente ambos saltaron evitando el golpe, al tocar tierra el hanyō corrió hasta él para lazar Viento Cortante dejándolo mal herido para después recibir una flecha purificadora la cual lo desintegró al hacer contacto con su piel.

Ambos se miraron y se abrazaron mientras festejaban, él la elevó en el aire dando vueltas sobre sí riendo, hasta que el llanto de Shippo se escuchó haciendo que ambos regresaran a la realidad dejando a la chica sobre el suelo, ambos llevaban color carmín en sus rostros, comenzaron a caminar a la cueva, se tomaron de las manos para minutos después entrelazar los dedos y sonreír.

_Ella será mía.-_pensaba el hanyou de cabellos platinados.

~ 永遠の愛 ~

Llevaban horas caminando después de desayunar en un río que habían encontrado a metros de la cueva donde habían pasado la noche, entraron a una zona llena de robles y comenzaron a ver lobos, eso indicaba que acababan de entrar al territorio Okami.

— ¡Hasta que llegas!-escuchó gritar a alguien a sus espaldas.

— ¡Jamás creí que fueran tan lentos cómo tortugas!-agregó otro en el mismo tono.

Inuyasha comenzó a enojarse con los comentarios de ambas personas.

— ¡No molestes Sesshomaru!

— Calma, chicos.-pidió la azabache.

— Ambos perros peleando como siempre.-mencionó el otro chico de mirar azulado y cabellos negros sujetos en una coleta alta.

— ¡Cierra la boca sarnoso!-gritaron ambos Taisho al unísono.

La azabache rió entre dientes.

— ¿Tú debes ser la protegida de Tōga verdad? -indagó aquel chico.

— Así es, Higurashi Kagome, mucho gusto…

— Koga, Koga Wolf. -se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

— Sarnoso aléjate de ella.-gruñó Inuyasha mientras se colocaba a un lado de la chica.

El lobo los guio hasta el palacio para avisar a todos de su partida y poder ir a buscar a ese maldito que estaba causando problemas.

~ 永遠の愛 ~

Sesshomaru iba a la cabeza del grupo pero por los aires mientras que Koga, Inuyasha y Kagome iban por tierra siguiendo el paso del Taisho mayor, ese día no pararon hasta que cayó la noche acamparon al pié de un lago.

Antes de dormir el mayor salió a hacer una ronda por el perímetro para saber si estaban a salvo y podían dormir ahí sin ningún problema pero cuando iba de regreso una fuerte explosión se escuchó a su espalda haciendo que girara y lograra escuchar gritos, era una pequeña aldea, los demás no tardaron en aparecer frente al mayor y estaban listos para recibir órdenes.

Todos se aproximaron al lugar de la explosión y efectivamente era un pequeño pueblo, aun estaba en llamas.

— Los estaba esperando.-escucharon una voz desde las alturas.

— ¿Quién eres?-cuestionó el joven lobo.

— Soy Kazou.-respondió al tiempo que una sonrisa se extendía sobre sus labios.

— ¡Qué quieres de nosotros!-exigió saber la chica mientras se acervaba más a su cuerpo al pequeño kitsune.

— Eso es sencillo.-respondió bajando del árbol y caminando hacia ellos. —Vengo a matarlos.

Era un chico pálido, de cabellos negros rizados peinados de lado, ambos ojos con dos colores distintos, chocolates con manchas rojas, los miraba con mucho enojo. Llevaba un suéter morado con una enorme araña negra en el frente.

— ¡Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada!-gritó Koga rechinando los dientes mostrando su furia.

— Cálmate lobo.-solicitó el Taisho mayor con algo de molestia.

El joven de cabellera negra rió de manera espeluznante haciendo temblar a todos.

— Disfruten sus últimos instantes de vida.-dicho esto desapareció en una enorme nube de miasma dejando a todos pensativos.

— ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Kagome a lo que todos se encogieron de hombros preocupados.

Algo se les ocurriría tarde o temprano.

**Continuará. **

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**¡No se les olvide dejar un comentario!**

**Hasta la siguiente. **

**RT**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece. Kazou es de propiedad de Gaby Rodin, mi querida amiga y hermana :3**

**Capítulo 8**

Caminaban algo extrañados al saber que no solo era Naraku su enemigo sino también ese chico llamado Kazou y ambos poderosos, tenían que vencerlos sin importar que. Habían caminado por días buscando rastro de alguno de los dos, pero nada.

Hacia unos días habían llegado a una aldea donde habían conocido a una chica que exterminadora de demonios que estaba casada con un monje y resultó que ellos también buscaban a Naraku y a Kazou porque cada uno se había encargado de hacerles la vida miserable, a ella Kazou había matado a toda su familia frente a sus ojos y a él Naraku le había lanzado una maldición y nunca podría procrear vida. Les habían ofrecido el unirse y ellos se negaron no querían mezclar sus problemas con más personas.

— Tengo mucha hambre. –se quejó Kagome haciendo un puchero.

— Pues aguántatela. –contestó de mala gana el medio demonio.

Todos miraron al de ropas rojas de manera reprobatoria y buscaron un lugar donde poder comer aunque el menor de los albinos no estuviera de acuerdo.

— ¿De quién es ese zorro? –preguntó el lobo de manera grosera.

— Eso no te importa rabioso. —respondió Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

— Es mi hijo, joven Koga.-expresó tajante la joven de ojos chocolate.

El joven lobo ya no dijo nada solo miró a la chica con furia, por las agallas que portaba esa chiquilla.

— Te han cerrado la boca, sarnoso. –se burló el platinado.

La azabache comenzó a reír por el comentario de su prometido pero cuando iba a decir algo una voz chillona interrumpió.

— ¡Amo bonito! –Apareció llorando un pequeño demonio verde de no más de cincuenta centímetros. —Han atacado la aldea donde vivía la familia de la pequeña a la que usted le salvó la vida unos meses atrás.

— Eres un inútil Jaken. –fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

— Ese maldito se ha ido ¿A dónde? Quién sabe. –inquirió el lobo mientras se sentaba en una piedra enojado esperando a que su compañero regresara para continuar con el viaje.

— Creo que Sesshomaru tiene mucho que contar. –mencionó con voz queda el Taisho menor.

Kagome aprovecho que el mayor había salido sin dar santo y seña caminó hasta quedar a la orilla del lago dándole un baño al pequeño zorro para después pescar y saciar su hambre.

No se molestó en ofrecer a los dos que se habían quedado ahí porque ya llevaban horas discutiendo y cuando eso pasaba no había quién los parara, a menos que, claro llegara el mayor de los hermanos Inu y les pusiera una buena golpiza para calmarlos.

El ocaso se hizo presente y con el abriendo paso a la madre noche acobijanlos con su manto de estrellas, El mayor de los Taisho aun no volvía y esto de cierta manera preocupaba al menor.

La luna ya había alcanzado su punto más alto y tenía unas cuantas nubes a su rededor enmarcándola como el astro rey de la noche. La azabache aun no se dormía a comparación de los demás ella quería bañarse así que espero a que los machos se durmieran y se metió a lo más profundo del lago y se relajó al instante hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

— ¿No crees que es muy tarde para estar tomando un baño? –era el hermano de su prometido, sin duda alguna, daba gracias a dios que él si tenía respeto hacia los demás y le esperaba en la orilla con su ropa en la mano mientras él le daba la espalda.

Al terminar de colocarse su ropa ella agradeció y luego él se viró dejando ver que todo él estaba lleno de sangre, aunque su olfato ya lo había delatado no creía que Sesshomaru, el demonio perro más joven y fuerte del oeste, estuviera sangrando.

— ¿Qué sucedió? –se atrevió a preguntar mientras se dejaba caer al pasto.

— Fui a salvarla. –fue lo único que dijo y con eso basto para dejar sorprendida a la chica.

— ¿Hump? –fue lo único que salió de la boca de ella, palabras mudas algo que él entendió a la perfección.

— Eres tan distraída. –se mofo un poco—. Está sobre tu futón, necesita ser atendida urgentemente…

Él no terminó de explicar cuando la chica ya había corrido a su futón para ver a quien yacía sobre este, una vez que llegó una pequeña niña de no más de siete estaba inconsciente y gravemente herida e inmediatamente comenzó a curarla.

Caminaba de aquí para allá con cuencos de agua y paños. Su objetivo: bajarle la fiebre. Todo lo hacía bajo una fría mirada dorada.

Cuando la fiebre por fin había cesado le quitó las prendas que llevaba puestas y la cargó hasta la orilla del lago para asearla, cuando terminó pidió al mayor que le trajera ropas nuevas debido al mal estado de las otras no podrían utilizarse más.

Al amanecer todos se sorprendieron al ver a la pequeña niña durmiendo en el lugar donde se suponía que estaba la azabache. Justo cuando iban a tocar

— Alto ahí parecito.-escucharon decir a sus espaldas.

Ambos se estremecieron al sentir el aura de la chica a sus espaldas y, de manera lenta se voltearon quedando de frente a ella.

— ¿Quién trajo a esa niña? –gruñó el lobo con desdén.

— Fue…

— Fui yo. –dijo el mayor dejando a todos en silencio.

Horas más tarde la pequeña infante se despertó. Nadie dijo nada todos se limitaron a presentarse dejando en claro que no le harían daño.

~ 永遠の愛 ~

— Creo que todo va de acuerdo al plan. –comentó una voz grave desde la oscuridad.

— Así es padre, he hecho lo que me ordenaste.

— Me enorgulleces. –Aseguró aquella persona que era abrigada por las sombras—. Ahora ve a hacer lo que falta y llama a Kanna. –dicho esto el joven se retiró a hacer lo que su padre le había ordenado, llamó a Kanna para después irse a su habitación y pensar en el siguiente ataque que haría contra aquel grupo de demonios y hanyous.

~ 永遠の愛 ~

Llevaban caminando ya varios días y no había rastro de Kazou y mucho menos habían llegado al este donde irían a buscar a un viejo forjador de espadas, Tōga les había mandado porque tenían que recoger un encargo que él personalmente le había hecho al forjador para ellos.

— ¿Seguro que sabes cómo llegar con el forjador? –preguntó por enésima vez el lobo para recibir un golpe de parte de Sesshomaru.

— Te dije que cortaras con eso, sarnoso.

— Será mejor que descansemos aquí. — Dijo el mayor de los Taisho con voz firme—. Está anocheciendo y estaremos en peligro al ser luna nueva hoy. –Esto último lo dijo porque sabía que su medio hermano perdía su parte demoniaca las noches en que ocurrían esos fenómenos.

Todos acataron la orden y cada quien salió a hacer lo que le tocaba, a excepcion de Kagome que se quedaba preparando el lugar para dormir, a los minutos llegó Inuyasha con un puño de ramas secas para hacer una fogata y poder asar lo que trajera Sesshomaru para la cena, el segundo en llegar fue Koga con suficiente agua y frutas para la pequeña Rin y por último llegó el ambarino mayor con cuatro pares de pescados y un enorme jabalí para el desayuno.

Todos cenaron en armonía y justo cuando la noche en su totalidad llegó dando paso a la trasformación del Taisho menor la azabache colocó un escudo alrededor de su campamento para que nadie los atacara de sorpresa.

**Continuará...**

**¿Que tal? ¿Muy corto verdad? Espero leer las respuestas en sus comentarios, recuerden que eso nos alenta a escribir más y nos ayuda a saber si vamos por una buena dirección o si estamos "metiendo la pata" xD **

**Sayonara. **

**RT**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Caminaban algo extrañados al saber que no solo era Naraku su enemigo sino también ese chico llamado Kazou y ambos poderosos, tenían que vencerlos sin importar que. Habían caminado por días buscando rastro de alguno de los dos, pero nada.

Hacia unos días habían llegado a una aldea donde habían conocido a una chica que exterminadora de demonios que estaba casada con un monje y resultó que ellos también buscaban a Naraku y a Kazou porque cada uno se había encargado de hacerles la vida miserable, a ella Kazou había matado a toda su familia frente a sus ojos y a él Naraku le había lanzado una maldición y nunca podría procrear vida. Les habían ofrecido el unirse y ellos se negaron no querían mezclar sus problemas con más personas.

— Tengo mucha hambre. –se quejó la oji marrón.

— Pues aguántatela. –contestó de mala gana el medio demonio.

Todos miraron al de ropas rojas de manera reprobatoria y buscaron un lugar donde poder comer aunque el menor de los albinos no estuviera de acuerdo.

— ¿De quién es ese zorro? –preguntó el lobo de manera grosera.

— Eso no te importa rabioso.

— Es mi hijo, joven Koga. –respondió tajante la oji marrón.

El castaño ya no dijo nada solo miró a la chica con furia, por las agallas que portaba esa chiquilla.

— Te han cerrado la boca, sarnoso. –se burlo Inuyasha.

La azabache comenzó a reír por el comentario del medio demonio y cuando iba a decir algo una voz chillante interrumpió.

— ¡Amo bonito! –Apareció llorando un pequeño demonio verde de no más de 50 centímetros—Han atacado la aldea donde vivía la familia de la pequeña a la que usted le salvó la vida unos meses atrás.

— Eres un inútil Jacken. –fue lo único que dijo para desaparecer.

— Ese maldito se ha ido ¿A dónde? Quién sabe. –habló el lobo mientras se sentaba en una piedra enojado esperando a que su compañero regresara para continuar con el viaje.

— Creo que Sesshomaru tiene mucho que contar. –habló con voz queda el chico de ropas rojas.

Kagome aprovecho que el mayor había salido sin dar santo y seña caminó hasta quedar a la orilla del lago y dándole un baño al pequeño zorro para después pescar un par de pescados para comer y saciar su hambre.

No se molestó en ofrecer a los dos machos que se habían quedado ahí porque ya llevaban horas discutiendo y cuando eso pasaba no había quién los parara, a menos que, claro llegara el mayor de los hermanos Inu y les pusiera una buena golpiza para calmarlos.

El ocaso se hizo presente y con el abriendo paso a la madre noche acobijanlos con su manto de estrellas, El mayor de los Taisho aun no volvía y esto de cierta manera preocupaba al menor.

La luna ya había alcanzado su punto más alto y tenía unas cuantas nubes a su rededor enmarcándola como el astro rey de la noche. La azabache aun no se dormía a comparación de los demás ella quería bañarse así que espero a que los machos se durmieran y se metió a lo más profundo del lago y se relajó al instante hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

— ¿No crees que es muy tarde para estar tomando un baño? –era el hermano de su prometido, sin duda alguna, daba gracias a Dios que él si tenía respeto hacia los demás y le esperaba en la orilla con su ropa en la mano mientras él le daba la espalda.

Al terminar de colocarse su ropa ella agradeció y luego él se viró dejando ver que todo él estaba lleno de sangre, aunque su olfato ya lo había delatado no creía que Sesshomaru, el demonio perro más joven y fuerte del oeste, estuviera sangrando.

— ¿Qué sucedió? –se atrevió a preguntar mientras se dejaba caer al pasto.

— Fui a salvarla. –fue lo único que dijo y con eso basto para dejar sorprendida a la chica.

— ¿Hump? –fue lo único que salió de la boca de ella, palabras mudas algo que él entendió a la perfección.

— Eres tan distraída. –se burló—. Está sobre tu futón, necesita ser atendida urgentemente…

El no terminó de explicar cuando la chica ya había corrido a su futón para ver a quien yacía sobre este, una vez que llegó una pequeña niña de no más de siete estaba inconsciente y gravemente herida e inmediatamente comenzó a curarla.

Caminaba de aquí para allá con cuencos de agua y paños. Su objetivo: bajarle la fiebre. Todo lo hacía bajo una fría mirada dorada.

Cuando la fiebre por fin había cesado le quitó las prendas que llevaba puestas y la cargó hasta la orilla del lago para asearla, cuando terminó pidió al mayor que le trajera ropas nuevas debido al mal estado de las otras no podrían utilizarse más.

Al amanecer todos se sorprendieron al ver a la pequeña niña durmiendo en el lugar donde se suponía que estaba la azabache. Justo cuando iban a tocar

— Alto ahí parecito.

Ambos se estremecieron al sentir el aura de la chica a sus espaldas y, de manera lenta se voltearon quedando de frente a ella.

— ¿Quién trajo a esa niña? –gruño el lobo.

— Fue…

— Fui yo. –dijo el mayor dejando a todos en silencio.

Horas más tarde la pequeña infante se despertó. Nadie dijo nada todos se limitaron a presentarse dejando en claro que no le harían daño.

~ 永遠の愛 ~

— Creo que todo va de acuerdo al plan. –habló una voz grave desde la oscuridad.

— Así es padre, he hecho lo que me ordenaste.

— Me enorgulleces. –Fue lo único que contestó aquella persona que era abrigada por las sombras—. Ahora ve a hacer lo que falta y llama a Kanna. –dicho esto el joven se retiró a hacer lo que su padre le había ordenado, llamó a Kanna para después irse a su habitación para pensar en el siguiente ataque que haría contra aquel grupo de demonios y hanyōs.

~ 永遠の愛 ~

Llevaban caminando ya varios días y no había rastro de Kazou y mucho menos habían llegado al este donde irían a buscar a un viejo forjador de espadas, Tōga les había mandado porque tenían que recoger un encargo que él personalmente le había hecho al forjador para ellos.

— ¿Seguro que sabes cómo llegar con el forjador? –preguntó por enésima vez el lobo para recibir un golpe de parte de Sesshomaru.

— Te dije que cortaras con eso, sarnoso. –se burló el medio demonio.

— Será mejor que descansemos aquí—habló el mayor—. Está anocheciendo y estaremos en peligro al ser luna nueva hoy. –Esto último lo dijo porque sabía que su medio hermano perdía su parte demoniaca las noches en que ocurrían esos fenómenos.

Todos acataron la orden y cada quien salió a hacer lo que le tocaba, a excepcion de Kagome que se quedaba preparando el lugar para dormir, a los minutos llegó Inuyasha con un puño de ramas secas para hacer una fogata y poder asar lo que trajera Sesshomaru para la cena, el segundo en llegar fue el Koga con suficiente agua y frutas para la pequeña Rin y por último llegó Sesshomaru con cuatro pares de pescados y un enorme jabalí para el desayuno.

Todos cenaron en armonía y justo cuando la noche en su totalidad llegó dando paso a la trasformación del Taisho menor la azabache colocó un escudo alrededor de su campamento para que nadie los atacara de sorpresa.

~ 永遠の愛 ~

— ¡Cállate! – un fuerte grito resonó en el campo muy lejos de donde nuestros héroes descansaban.

—Admítelo, te enamoraste de él. –se burlaba un joven de cabellos blancos con destellos en morado.

— ¡Claro que no! – negó nuevamente a lo que su compañero le decía.

— Kagura no lo niegues, apenas y dije su nombre y te sonrojaste.

— ¡Cierra la boca hakudoshi! –ordenó, haciendo temblar al ya nombrado de miedo.

— ¡Se callan o los callo! –amenazó Kazou que iba ingresando a la habitación.

— ¿Qué nos vas a hacer, mandarnos a cuidar a Kanna? –se burló Hakudoshi.

— Padre ha dicho que quien lo moleste mientras está tomando su siesta morirá. —Tanto Kagura como Hakudoshi pasaron saliva de manera sonora—. Creo que lo mejor sería que se callarán.

Después de esto Kazou se retiró dejando a aquel par tan callados como un árbol.

~ 永遠の愛 ~

Llevaban caminando tres días sin dormir más de dos horas, evidentemente todos estaban agotados y, de vez en cuando se quejaba el menor de los Taisho siendo callado por el lobo.

La pequeña Rin iba siempre al lado de Sesshomaru, le tenía mucho miedo al Lobo y al Taisho menor, pero con la azabache pasaba lo contrario, la quería mucho, se divertía con ella cuando el demonio no estaba.

Habían aprendido a convivir en armonía en especial el lobo y el Inu hanyō que desde que comenzaron en viaje no dejaban de discutir por cualquier cosa.

**¡Taran! ¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Que opinan de Kazou? **

**Los quiere RT.**


End file.
